


Turning Tables

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your fingers graze the table, while your eyes graze her. She is beautiful, without a doubt. She is smart too. You like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

Your fingers graze the table, while your eyes graze her. She is beautiful, without a doubt. She is smart too. You like her. 

What you do not like is this practical ball. Something your family attends every year. 

You didn’t have to have a dance partner the past years, for you were not eighteen yet, now you are, and you must be accompanied, luckily there was a certain someone to go with. 

Celestia Ludenberg (Yasuhiro Taeko), a pretty, smart French (Japanese) girl that attends Hope’s Peak with you. 

She is in your class, and only a few months younger than you. She is one of the lesser annoying classmates, although she was never someone you ideally saw yourself with. She was simply someone that you could take here without it looking odd. She blended in well, and was an amazing liar, when she needed to, she could lie her way into or out of anything (she also does it without needed too). 

Soon will be the dreaded (on your part) “couples dance” that you now have to attend, with her. You don’t think it should be difficult, or even slightly troubling, but you have never seen her dance skills, she seems confident in them, and you are too, for there is no reason someone like her wouldn’t be good at dancing, but who are you to tell? 

As couples slowly move to the dance floor, she readies herself, finishing up the tea she drinks, and smoothing her lolita style dress down. She stands, and you do too, only milliseconds off of unison, and make there way to the dance floor. She smiles, and you only nod. 

Pushing your glasses up before meeting her hands, you ready yourself. Your fingers fumble through hers, and your other hand lying on her waist. The texture of her dress skirt is nothing to bother you, but you can tell the expensive material it is made of. 

Her hands are ridiculously soft, and the touch is almost comforting, but they are cold, and you can feel the warmth your hand feeds to hers. Her eyes something to simply pull you in, and her lips painted thick with red,look similar to the shade of blood, along with her nails. 

She is like a sin dressed in disguise, and it is as if you are the only one to decode her. 

Your bodies move in unison, creating a perfect dance, and like you thought, you both are doing just fine. She smiles at you as you dance and it is odd how something like that, something so familiar can make you feel so fresh and renewed, different from the usual jaded feeling of others smiles. As if you were bewitched, this feeling occurs.  
The spell continues on as the dance does. 

Your genuine rude personality also flexes when talking to her. 

“Are you having fun?” she asks, her voice light and pretty. 

“I don’t know if you can consider it fun, but it isn’t particularly bad” you answer. 

“Fun is when you are enjoying yourself, so if that is what you are doing, consider yourself having fun, I can tell you I would say I am having fun, because I am actually enjoying myself here” she replies to her own question. 

“Hmph. If you put it that way, I may consider myself having ‘fun’” you say, not exaggerated or sarcastically, but truthfully. 

You both are “having fun”, and the spell that enhanced you is still in action, making you wonder why you feel this way. 

The only possible solution you come up with is that you care for her. Love her. 

But it sounds impossible, and yet, you believe it is true, even without knowing you believe this. 

It is a truly odd feeling and you cannot explain any more fully than that, you haven’t felt this way for someone before, so you have no idea how to go about it, but as her eyes linger on yours, you know that she’d think of it as a game with you, 

but you’d rather turn the tables on her.


End file.
